Thunderbolt
by Drime
Summary: Sometimes it storms in life. Especially Dexter's life. Dealing with Freakazoid's out of control telekinesis is fun.
1. Chapter 1

Dexter watches as people move around the classroom, slowly settling into their seats. He straightens the pencil on his desk, trying to think of which textbook he needs to pull out. What class is this? He tries to focus in on the board but his view is obstructed by others. He glances around, his gut starting to turn. His classmates were not acting quite right. The noise in the classroom is a rumble. No discernable words are to be heard in the mess. He tries to rise, but he cannot. What is happening here?

Dexter starts to flip out, fear in his stomach. His classmates turn to him, their faces starting to melt. He tries to scramble backward, but again, he is stuck to his chair. It tilts backward, slamming his head into the floor. He feels his jaw lock up as he tries to speak the magic words. The melted body parts of his classmates begin to pool around him, covering his face and blocking his ability to breath.

A voice breaks into the teenagers attempt to scream.

"Wake up Dexter! Something's not right in the real world. "

'Real world? What?"

The voice that had called for him is familiar, yet his muddled brain is having a hard time it figuring out. Dexter yanks himself upwards, realizing how absurd the situation he currently is in. It hits him that Freakazoid is calling for him. His mind spins violently.

The teenager gasps, escaping from his dream. His eyes flash open, and his breath catches as he views the ceiling inches from his face. He jerks his head backward and he begins to fall downward, hitting his bed. Other objects fall down around his room. The crashing of his lamp startles the boy. Dexter breaths deeply as he tries to settle his racing heart. Freakazoid is loudly buzzing inside of his mind.

'What just happened?'

-I dunno. One minute I'm surfing the web and your dreaming, then your body starts to feel kinda urpy.-

'Right.'

Dexter runs a hand through his hair, weariness pressing against his eyes.

'Well, whatever just happened is over. Let's talk about it n the morning? I've got school.'

Freakazoid agrees, filing away the incident and setting a reminder for himself. Dexter leans back into his pillow, curling up under his blankets. Lighting flashes outside, rumbling thunder breaks across the sky, and rain pounds down on the roof. Dexter is able to sleep amongst the blasting noise from outside.

Dexter wakes up the next morning, feeling exhausted. He groans as he rises from his bed. Freakazoid murmurs lazily, sleepily insisting that they should not be going to school. Dexter sighs and quickly sends an email to Roddy about the incident the night before. Blinking slowly, the teenager dresses grabs his backpack and heads downstairs. Dexter had woken up far earlier than necessary for catching the bus. The additional time gained from this allowed him to drink his morning coffee without Duncan bothering him. Freakazoid mumbles as Dexter starts the coffee maker.

As the liquid begins to drip down, the brown haired teen starts rubbing his face aggressively. He pulls out his coffee mug, shifting around the kitchen. The sky outside the house is dark, bits of moonlight shining through straggling clouds left over from the storm the previous night. Dexter pours a cup of coffee, mixing in sugar and milk. After the caffeine enters his veins, Freakazoid perks up and starts to become more vocal inside of Dexter's mind.

-So, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?-

'You ask this question every day. A woodchuck would chuck no wood if a woodchuck could chuck wood, because why would a woodchuck chuck wood?'

-Yeah, I ask everyday, cause I like your answer and it never matches up with what's common on the internet.-

'Alright then.'

Dexter sips his coffee, leaning back into his chair.

-So what do you think happened last night?-

'With the whole floating thing?'

-Yep! That was really weird, like an abduction.-

'Well, it wasn't that… I think it had something to do with your telekinetic powers.'

-Eh, I guess. I don't like that power much. It makes me feel icky when you were floating and hitting myself in the head with a brick was no fun.-

Dexter rubs his forehead sympathetically.

'Well, it's something we have to deal with eventually. Maybe if you train on it some more, random floating at night won't occur.'

-No. I don't wanna. That power didn't even guarantee me a third season. It was dumb.-

Dexter roles his eye, continuing to sip his coffee as he debates with Freakazoid.

'Don't be that way. If you learn to control it, you could be kinda like a Jedi.'

-With a lightsaber and everything?!-

Feeling Freakazoid latch onto the idea, Dexter thinks over the idea. While he liked Freakazoid, Dexter is really not sure that he wants the other teenager running around with a real laser sword.

'Well, they have lightsabers at the store if you want to get one quickly and cheaply. It won't be the best quality, but it will light up and make noises.'

-That would work for me!-

'Okay then, we'll go after school before your patrol and before we check for a response from Roddy.'

The rest of their conversation remains calm and time passes quickly. Soon enough it's time to get on the bus to head off to school.

 **I wanted to write more stuff for Freakazoid… So this happened. This one actually has a driving plot. Kinds. I'm working on it. I have 11% of a plan. But that 11% is solid! If you want this to be in the same universe as my other story, that's fine. I'm not treating it that way. But it could be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter stays true to his word and goes to the store after checking for a reply from Roddy. The other man had not responded, leaving Dexter to go on to the next activity. He goes to the toy aisle in the local Walmart. Freakazoid bounces up and down as Dexter stands in front of the store's collection of lightsabers. They seemed to have several red ones, but Freakazoid rebels against the idea of purchasing one of those.

-Only bad guys use red!-

'How about the blue one?'

-Nah. Purple?-

'Let me see if they have one.'

Dexter begins to move the other lightsabers around, bouncing on his feet. He lets out an excited shout when he finds a purple lightsaber at the bottom of the pile.

-Awesome!-

'Well, now that we have found one you like, I'll buy it for you under one condition.'

-What condition Dexy?-

'Practice your telekinesis. Become as good as a Jedi with it. Don't become a sith.'

-That's more than one! But, I'll agree to all terms and conditions that apply.-

'Good. Make sure to put this somewhere safe… Padawan.'

Dexter purchases the toy and finds a place to transform before shouting the magic words.

"WHHOOOOOPP! I'm gonna put this in the Freakalair!"

Freakazoid twirls the laser sword around for a second admiring the way it could shorten and extend. He giggles at the buzzing noises it makes as it swishes through the air. Then he runs to his home base and stores the sword in the same special place that he stores every gift from Dexter to him.

In another part of the city, a large creature strolls down the street, holding tightly to a kite string. He stares at buildings with interest, mumbling under his breath. People on the street around him back away fearfully, his large size and patchwork skin scaring them off. However, the man-creature had yet to do anything against the law. He merely is strolling down the street. So no one calls for the city's hero. The creature exits the street into an alley and collectively the street seems to sigh and lose the fear present there previously.

—-

Freakazoid dances away from one of Cobra Queen's snakes, giggling as it faces slams into the street.

"Na-nana-na-nah!"

The blue-skinned man taunts, waving his arms in wild gestures. He leaps away as the snake strikes at his location again. This time the snake does not rise, having smashed its skull one too many times. Cobra Queen yells angrily, rushing forward to try and claw at Freakazoid. The blue teenager is able to hold her off. Then, much to the villain's confusion, he picks her up and starts spinning like a top.

He drops Cobra Queen, who is now stumbling and is quite discombobulated. The cops easily place cuffs on her. Freakazoid wobbles over to the wall of the building, dizzy from his own violent spinning. The sky rumbles as he stands there, trying to reorient himself. Then the sky opens up, unleashing several tons of water down on the unsuspecting city. Freakazoid sputters and feels miserable as he is instantly soaked to the bone.

'That's odd. There was not even a hint of rain a few minutes ago.'

-Yeah, Dexy. It is a bit weird!-

Freakazoid looks up at the sky in confusion. He shivers miserably as a biting wind swipes through the sheets of rain.

"Hey. Freakazoid."

The superhero turns to see his buddy Cosgrove sitting inside of his cop car.

"Wanna ride?"

"Do I?!"

Freakazoid leaps into the car. The seat is covered in a large towel that goes all the way to the floor. The friendly cop hands Freakazoid a smaller towel to dry his hair. The cop drives for about a block and the rain outside the car suddenly ends.

"That's one freaky storm. It has about a block as its diameter."

"Yeah? What should I do about it?"

The cop shrugs and parks the car outside a sno-cone shop.

"If I were you, Id keep an eye out for new weather-related villains."

"Okay!. Thanks for the ride, Cosgrove. I'll get out here."

The cop nods, pulling over to the side to allow the super teenager out. He then drives off as Freakazoid happily waves at him. The blue man twirls around and runs to his secret base.

-Time to practice telekinesis!-

He parks himself in part of the room after gathering an assortment of rocks and logs. He sits down and concentrates on clearing his mind. Freakazoid twitches as his mind refuses to shut up. As soon as he quiets on tangent another one comes to the forefront of his mind.

-I can't do this Dexy!-

Freakazoid opens his eyes, hanging his head in shame as tears appear.

'Hey, it's okay.'

-I promised to try and get but I don't know how… I can't make my mind shut up.-

'That's okay. I don't expect for you to get it immediately. We should focus first on your mind then move to floating things. I am going to see what I can do to help, okay? '

Freakazoid nods, twitching. He feels like he had been sitting for forever. He can feel Dexter doing something on the smaller teenagers side of the brain. Quietly, music begins to play.

-Whats that?-

'You know those times when you block off your side of the mind when I am studying?'

-Yeah?-

'Well, when you're gone, I listen to a single song that I have chosen on loop. The song changes each time I do this, to keep me from growing too irritated. It helps me concentrate. This is one of my favorites for doing this.'

-Okay. What's the song?-

'The Tokens-The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Now relax, Freak.-

Freakazoid starts hearing the lyrics louder and the tune. He tries to keep still and concentrate on the music, but Dexter pushes him to start swaying to the beat. Freakazoid hums along, eyes closed. Dexter also hums along. The blue teenager breathes deeply, as the song starts over again. His mind is still buzzing with information, but he feels calmer. Time flashes by as the two sit and enjoys the music. Unnoticed by the two the rocks and logs around them are slightly hovering, barely a centimeter above the ground.

Three hours in, Dexter calls for a break, wanting to go complete his homework before bed. Freakazoid obliges him.


	3. Chapter 3

Another thunderstorm occurs that night. Dexter awakens once more with his face inches from the ceiling. Thunder rattles the house as he comes crashing back into the bed frame. Tears of pain for in his eyes as he rubs the sore spot on the back of his head.

'Yeowch.'

-Sorry?-

'Not your fault that the powers not under control. That kinda stuff takes time.'

Dexter glances at his clock. The time is only ten minutes before he would normally get up so he rolls out his bed and turns off his alarm. stretching , the computer nerd starts getting ready for the day. He rubs his hands over his eyes as he walks down the stairs. Freakazoid starts talking to him as he starts the coffee maker.

-The author is kinda coping out by having the same start to two chapters.-

'Eh?'

Dexter replies sleepy, slumping against the counter.

-Nothing. So is there anything for breakfast?-

'I think that there might be frozen waffles… Unless Duncan ate them all.'

Dexter looks into the freezer and finds a few left. He takes two frozen waffles and leaves the rest. Looking in the fridge the nerd is dismayed to find a lack of milk.

'Duncan must have drank the last of it.'

Checking the grocery list posted on the fridge, Dexter grumbles.

'And did not think to write down we needed more.'

-That was mean of him! He's a weenie!-

'Yeah... Or he's just forgetful.'

Freakazoid mumbles a few choice words about Dexter's brother under his breath, but stops from discussing it with Dexter further. The brown haired teen grabs a pen and scrawls the missing grocery on the list. He pours his coffee, mixing in his sugar and adding whipped cream instead of milk. He carries the drink back to his room, deciding to relax and surf the web before school. Freakazoid does the same inside of his head. Occasionally, they will talk about what they are viewing if they find it interesting or funny. Freakazoid tends to speed up more often than Dexter.

—

All throughout the day the thunderstorm stays present, hurling rain downwards. Small objects move around Dexter with little warning. Books slip off desks, chairs inch backwards with no one in them, and pencils hover ever so slightly over desks. Freakazoid tries and fails throughout the day to stop these displays of telekinesis. But, no one seems to notice, so Dexter attempts to reassure Freakazoid that he is not angry with him. Sure, Dexter is irritated that he keeps getting scared by things suddenly falling around him. That does not mean he is mad a Freakazoid for not having control over his powers.

Freakazoid makes noises of distress as another bolt of lighting crosses the sky. He sounds like he is on the borderline of breaking down and crying. Dexter sighs, resting his head in one of his hands. He feels bad for his mental companion who is trying very hard to keep his power under control.

'Why is it reacting so much now? It has never really presented itself so often and so blatantly.'

-I don't know!-

'Sorry. Ment for that idea to stay on my side. But it is a serious question Freak.'

Dexter feels Freakazoid shrug mentally. The nerd huffs, gathering up his books as the final bell rings. The constant anxiety of Freakazoid caused him to feel a little twitchy. On the bus ride home Dexter stares blankly out the window. Rain is tapping across the roof of the long vehicle.

Still no message from Roddy. Dexter is anxious that Freakazoid's mentor has been out of contact for this long. Freakazoid takes a turn at being the reassuring one, telling Dexter that the other man probably had gotten distracted in cyberspace.

Freakazoid goes to his lair to practice, seeing as no villains had decided to attack the city. He turns on his warning system and starts gathering rocks and logs to practice.

'Wait. Try taking pillows. They are lighter and hurt less if you whack yourself in the head.'

Freakazoid complies, gathering several pillows around himself. He sits down, shutting his eyes. Dexter cues up the same song from last time at his request and he starts focusing. It's easier to slip into the lyrics of the song this time around. He sways back and forth, attempting to rid himself of his anxiety. He does not want to fail.

'Don't think like that. It's okay not to be great at something. I'm not great a sports.'

-But it's different! I don't get hurt because you aren't good at sports! Ugh!-

Freakazoid leaps to his feet and begins to angrily pace. Dexter is thrown a large amount of fear, anxiety, and self loathing through the link.

'Freak, it's okay. Really it is. I can deal with a few bumps and bruises. I'm used to them.'

This turns out to be the worst way to try and calm the blue hero down. Freakazoid grows angrier and enlarges the area he paces.

-You should not be used to it! I'm supposed to help you, not hurt you. And I can't even get my primary function right…-

Freakazoid grows quiet after his outburst, standing still as he hangs his head in shame. Dexter allows the silence to for a few seconds, then gently pushes Freakazoid to sit back down.

'Jedi have years of training from almost birth to become as skilled as the are. You have been at this for a very short time comparatively.'

Freakazoid nods and breaths. Dexter restarts the music and they both begin to relax. They hum along to the increasingly familiar tune.

—-

The rest of the week follows in a similar pattern of thunderstorms and accidental telekinesis. Dexter is starting to grow concerned about the sheer amount of water present on the streets. Freakazoid is increasingly concerned by the unusualness of a weeks worth of thunderstorms that seem to only be located Washington D.C. and nowhere else nearby.

 **Yeah! A plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

A large man with patchwork skin stands at the top of the building. He puts the final touches onto his kite and then sends it upward into the sky. The brief calm of the sky is broken as lightning once more flashes across. The man creature howls in laughter.

Who is this man who has been creating major disturbances in the weather of the nation's capital? Well it is none other than…. Ben Franklinstein.

There once was a Benjamin Franklin impersonator, whose job it was to go around to schools and give them a lesson on the founding father he dressed as. This man was also a thunderstorm enthusiast. One night while working on a machine that he hoped could better predict the weather and while watching the movie franklinstein for the cool sound effects, this poor soul spilt his Pepsi into the machine. He then tried to clean it up, but electricity from the machine zapped him into his t.v. Which also zapped him. These zaps caused him to transform into: Ben Franklinstein. A large monster man with a passion for experimenting with electricity, especially lightning.

And now you know the story. Good day!

The experiment had proven to work fantastically. Rain is slowly drowning the city in water and misery. Even those who loved storms were becoming sick of the harsh weather conditions. Soon, he will announce his presence and threaten to keep the rain going forever unless the city surrendered to him and gave to him all things relating to Benjamin Franklin. Ben laughs once more, a horrible grating noise caused by his destroyed vocal chords. He begins to cough mid-laugh, sputtering.

Freakazoid runs through the rain, miserable, but still desiring to accomplish his duties as a hero. Well, not really. He is only out here in the pouring rain because Dexter felt that he should not be avoiding his duties due to weather patterns or else villains would just wait for a rainy day before stealing and attacking. Dexter also is pushing him to find the source of the storms, which had become more and more obvious in their unnatural creation. Dexter had a theory connecting the lightning with the random floating objects.

'It kinda makes since. Every night that I wake up with stuff floating around, there is a storm happening outside.'

Freakazoid nods his head as he skids through another puddle. The rain had the added bonus of making running a chore. The super teen huffs as he slides once more into a wall. It is just one of those days.

The miserable hero rises and continues onwards. He had been told that someone had seen a monster on the street about block down. Freakazoid bounces to a stop in front a tall building. Looking upwards, he see a large kite hanging off the edge of the building.

A flash of lightning lights up the sky as Freakazoid rushes to the top of the building. The thunder for that strike peels out as the blue teen stands ready for fight. The large man with patchwork skin, looks at the hero and laughs.

"You can not stop me! I am Ben Franklinstein!"

"Wanna bet? Let's wrassle!"

Freakazoid leaps forwards with an animated howl missing the monster by just an inch. Ben screams in rage. Using his large fists, the man starts trying to hit Freakazoid, who continosly ducks while making cracks about the mans appearance. Such comments serve to enrage the man further.

"You look like a really ugly, badly made, quilt!"

Ben screams, rushing forwards. Freakazoid leaps to the side, swinging his leg around to kick the villian from behind. Ben goes flying off of the roof. Freakazoid rushes to the kite and begins to reel it in. He is interrupted halfway through by ben Franklinstein rising over the edge of the roof. Ducking, the hero sweeps his legs under the villain, causing the man to fall. Ben slams his head into the roof, dentinting the material beneath him. Freakazoid dances away from a kick aimed at him from the ground. Ben rises to his feet once more. In the time it had taken him to do so, Freakazoid had pulled the kite in a little further, bringing it into sight of the roof.

'Just a bit more Freak!'

Freakazoid nods at Dexter's statement, ducking below another punch sent his way. The next one lands on his chest, sending him to the edge of the building. The hero tumbles, catching himself just before he slides off the end of the roof. Wind whips across the top of the building, spraying rain into the eyes of the blue teenager, who is already having difficulty seeing. He leaps as he spots the form of Ben lumbering forwards. Ben tries to grab him out of the air, but fails. Becoming unbalanced, the monstrous man trips over himself and falls once more, with a little aid from Freakazoid shoving him. This time Ben does not rise from the hit to the head. Freakazoid scrambles back over to the kite, yanking back to the roof. When it arrives, he smashes it. A final bolt of lightning arcs across the sky, followed by screaming thunder and then like magic the sky clears. That final bolt of lightning is far more important than Freakazoid can know. For now, he feels satisfaction in a job well done, having put an end to the constant bad weather proclaim plaguing his city and Dexter. The hero throws open his arms, face tilted to the heavens.

"It's a sunshine day! I just can't stay inside all day! I gotta get out and get me some of those rays!"

Freakazoid croons to the sun, happy to see it after its long absence. Dexter stays quiet, deciding to let Freakazoid enjoy the sunlight and does not request to switch back now that the mission is over.

—

Remember that final bolt of lightning? Well, next chapter is what happened when it touched earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Lighting strikes the long-forgotten pile of junk left by Gutierrez outside of his abandoned warehouse. This is the place he had cast away his clone of Freakazoid after its failure. The lightning introduces life to this castaway, forgotten, unloved, being. The clone opens its eyes at the sudden burst of power after being deprived of it for so long. It's, no, his memory is gone, leaving only brief impressions. He feels aching of being deprived of energy for so long. He rises on wobbly legs and looks around. This clone lets out a noise of fear and desperation, feeling so alone as he stumbles forwards, finally coming to rest at a wall just a few feet from where he started. But, nobody came. That cut deeper than not knowing who he is. He breathes in deeply, halting his cry. If no one would come to help him, he would help himself. Ambling forwards, the man feels himself drawn to a section of the wall. He struggles over to it, drawing on the last of his reserves to punch through the wall. His fingers come into contact with the electrical wiring of the building, sending a surge of energy through his body. His mind connects to a humongous reserve of knowledge, which he soon sees as the internet.

Quickly, he draws his hand away from the source of power, scared of the vast amount of knowledge that suddenly is available to him. A few things stick with him when he disconnects. Words, ideas, places, they all are a jumble in his mind. One word sticks out, feeling as close to a name as anything else. Remembering nothing of his origin, the clone names himself Geisterfahrer. He feels so much better than he has since he had awakened. Geisterfahrer looks down at himself, frowning slightly. The outfit he is currently would not do. But before that...

He grins happily and shoves his hand back into the power source, laughing. Power surges through him. Internally, he promises himself that he would never feel so weak and powerless again. Nothing would keep him from getting what he wanted.

After charging up and allowing the huge amount of information from the internet to settle in his head, Geisterfahrer moves away from the drained wall. While he had taken as much as he could hold, Geisterfahrer feels dissatisfied. There still remains a hunger for more, but he decides to move on for now. He enters the depleted building, happy to find that it is full of clothes. He rushes through it, finding that he can zoom fast and turn into a light streak. Geisterfahrer snatches randoms clothes, trying out multiple styles. He finally settles for a button down yellow shirt, with a black tie. While he hated the outfit he awoken in, he loved the idea of wearing a ton of red. He snatches up a set of red dress pants and a red tailcoat jacket. Finishing off the outfit with black boots and gloves Geisterfahrer grins widely.

"That feels so much better!"

He twirls in front of a mirror, admiring himself. From his knowledge of the internet, he knew that taking without paying is wrong, but he also knows its wrong to leave a body in an alley to awaken alone. Geisterfahrer snatches his mask off, throwing it to the side as he dances out of the shop.

Dexter breathes deeply, enjoying the freedom from the random acts of telekinesis. Freakazoid is asleep inside of his mind, purring and snoring. The hero had been exhausted after being so wet and fighting, he had fallen asleep immediately upon them switching. Dexter rubs his face, leaning back in his desk chair. He tugs his headphones to be more secure over his ears. Tapping his fingers along to the beat, Dexter wonders if he should still push Freakazoid to develop more control over the odd power. He jerks backward as a hand comes out of his computer, headphones yanked from the audio jack, filling the room with heavy rock. Roddy fully exits from the teenager's computer, cracking his joints. Dexter feels like a horror movie is occurring in front of his eyes, but calms down when Roddy starts speaking.

"So how are ye lad?"

"Good… Finally got the lightning storms to end, which has eliminated the accidental floating."

Roddy nods. Dexter rises, taking a seat on his bed after pausing his music. He offers his desk chair to Roddy, who accepts it. The two males face each other. Dexter hunches over, weary. Roddy seems to be scanning the boy.

"Have the two of ya figured out the telekinesis?"

Dexter shakes his head, rubbing to tops of his knees.

"We've been working more on being able to focus and stay still. And Freak has gotten much better at it."

Dexter says the last bit with a small smile. Roddy nods, seemingly pleased that some improvement had been made in his absence.

"Let's see if the blue laddie is any better at lifting stuff."

"No."

Roddy stares at Dexter, not truly used to the technology nerd being the one to give him trouble.

"No?"

Dexter turns red when Roddy repeats his statement as a question.

"Freak's sleeping."

Roddy's eyebrows raise. He had been unaware the blue teen needed sleep ever.

"That's fine. We can test out a different idea of mine. I was thinking if you were able to calm your mind and focus, it might increase Freakazoid's ability to do the same."

Dexter nods.

"That may work. None of us really understand how this power works though. I'm working under the assumption it's like a Jedi with the force and it takes meditation to gain control over it."

"Yer right lad. We don't really know how it works. Yer guess is as good as any. It has something ta do with the mind. But aside from that…"

Roddy shrugs. Dexter sighs, pulling his legs up into a crisscrossed position. Roddy nods encouragingly, so Dexter shuts his eyes and breaths. Clearing his mind is easier for him than it is for Freakazoid. He focuses on the sleep noises his companion is making and inhales deeply. Calm flutters over him. Out in the world, items stir on Dexter's desk. Roddy takes note but does not know how it factors into the powers of either teenager.

An alarm goes off, breaking the silence. Dexter is yanked from a peaceful state of mind. Roddy turns to the computer that is flashing. Dexter rises and moves to be in front of the screen. Quickly he scans it, processing the information.

"What is it, lad?"

"A massive power drain in the city."

'Freak, I know you're tired, but I need to wake up.'

Inside his mind, the hero rolls over, groaning.

-I'm so drained Dexy…-

The hero whines, nestling down again. He radiates weariness. Dexter is reluctant to try and push him awake. Turning to his mentor, he gives a hopeful look to the man.

"Do you think you could investigate this? Freak's too exhausted to go. I'm worried he might really hurt himself if he tries.."

Roddy nods, checking the computer for the location and then positioning himself in front of the screen.

"Take care of yourself and Freakazoid, okay laddie? Get some sleep."

Dexter smiles and inclines his head. The Scottish man disappears in a flash of light. The nerd crawls into his bed, feeling kinda bad for leaving the city unguarded. Freakazoid snarls at these ideas, wanting to recharge and get to a deeper sleep. To do this, he needs Dexter to go to sleep. Freakazoid swipes the ideas away, allowing Dexter to tumble fall into deep, anxiety empty sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning light peaks through the window, causing Dexter to stir. He squirms, wanting to ignore the need to rise. Could he not just sleep? Huffing out a weary breath, the teenager rolls over in the warmth of his bed. His eyes open unintentionally, revealing a blurry, but bright room. Dexter sighs. He gives up his desperate attempt to ignore the morning and extracts himself from beneath the blankets. The room feels cold and harsh in comparison to his bed. Slipping his glasses on, the teenager begins to make the long journey down the stairs. Freakazoid is there in his head, still trying to ignore the world. Dexter lets his companion continue the struggle against being awake. He slumps into a chair, absently wondering if there is still cereal in the cabinet.

His brain slowly starts to register that something is off. Rising, Dexter goes over to the light switch. It is in the on position, but the lights are out. He flicks it a few times with no result. Then he wanders into the living room and tries those lights. Nothing. He tries the t.v. Nothing.

'The power is out. Did we blow a fuse?'

Dexter goes to the circuit breaker and tries to restore power. But, nothing works. Dexter groans as he realizes that his computer is not going to be working. He notes that his parents are still asleep along with his brother. Poking his alter ego, Dexter pushes Freakazoid into a more awake state.

'The power's out.'

-Oh no! Dun dun duh!-

Dexter rolls his eyes at the dramatics and shuffles back to the kitchen.

'Are you still able to access the internet?'

-Yeah. Oh! You want me to figure out what is going on.-

'You are right. Could you do that for me?'

-The places outside D.C. have power. Where the emergency radio? It seems like all news inside the city is being broadcasted that way.-

Dexter moves around the house, eventually finding the radio in the closet behind some soap bottles. He cranks it for a bit and then turns the dial until he arrives at a news network. Moving the device into the kitchen, he sits at the counter. It crackles slightly but the message plays clear enough to understand.

"Repeat. The source of this power drain is unknown. The whole city has been knocked out. No groups have claimed the attack. No attempts have been made against government buildings or personnel. Currently, this is suspected to be a precursor to an attack. Please remain in your homes until further information is received. If you are on the streets, there will be consequences. Repeat. The…."

The message replays. Dexter tries tuning into other channels but the information seems to all be the same. He taps the table nervously. There had been a drain reported on his computer, perhaps the origin. Where was it? The teenager cannot remember.

-Didn't Roddy go to investigate that?-

'Yeah. I'm not sure how he's going to get back to us about it. The computer is Iout and no ones allowed on the street.'

Dexter's mother wanders downstairs, dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning honey. Nice to see you out of your room."

The radio loops the message again, saving Dexter from having to respond.

"Oh dear. That's just awful. Your fathers going to be disappointed about not being able to go to the office. Ah Well. It's like a vacation!"

"Mom. This might be a set up for a bigger attack."

"They don't know for sure! Oh, dear, I do hope we have enough milk and bread to get through this."

Dexter blinks in disbelief, slowly shaking his head. Deciding that he is not hungry, the teenager wanders back up to his room.

-Do you think I should go see Cosgrove?-

Dexter pauses.

'The radio was pretty clear. There was not a bit of it that said heroes could be on the street. Do you think you should?'

-Yes. I think heroes can be out during emergencies.-

'I need to make sure my family doesn't worry about me being missing. I need to lock the door and leave a note on it. That should do the trick.'

Freakazoid hums in agreement. After Dexter completes this task, he yells out the switch phrase. The blue superhero proceeds to bolt out of the room after opening and closing the window.

—

Geisterfahrer lays on the floor of a warehouse, tucked out of sight of any intruding eyes. He had drained the whole city of its power, which left him twitching on the floor, sparks dancing across his skin. His hair glows white at the edges, lit by the energy coursing through him. Despite having consumed so much power that his body is unable to consider taking in more, he still feels the edge of the desire for something nipping at his gut. The feeling is driving him mad. What would fill the hole that is troubling him? The ache makes him consider what his other options may be. Maybe electrical power is not the solution? It felt nice, but eating and eating, until he is incapacitated, solves nothing in relation to the ache.

The blue man reviews information that is stored in his head, seeking out solutions that humans turned to in order to fill the void in their lives. Money, charity, love, gluttony. All ways to fill the hole that never seems to go away. Geisterfahrer feels drawn to the idea of amassing wealth and material possessions. Gold, jewels, money. He had already robbed a store for his clothes and the city of its power. He reviews some more of the information in his head. In order to stay free and enjoy the spoils of robbery, he needs to make some devices to help him. Geisterfahrer tries to stand, but the amount of power thrumming through his veins prevents him from rising.

'New plan. Do stuff after this buzz wears off. Also, never absorb this much electricity again.'

He slumps his head back down onto the floor, giving up on moving. Watching the lighting zip across his body, Geisterfahrer wonders how long it will take for this power to wear off.

 **Hello! Just wanted to thank those who have read up to this point. I can honestly say when I set out to write this I thought chapter 4 would be it with the introduction and destruction of Franklinstein. I'm interested to know what you guys think of this story so far. See you next chapter as the city lays drained and panic grips the population at the prospect of boredom. Will power return? Will the populace survive hours without tv, internet, or electricity? Find out next time!**


End file.
